Surprise!
by Lria
Summary: Rin has no one to celebrate Halloween with, but then Len tells her to come over to his house even though he has plans...? Len/Rin Oneshot.


**A/N: **I MISSED IT. I'M LATE. REEEEEALLLY LATE. FMLFMLFML.

Anyways...

Happy Halloween! Here's some Len/Rin for you! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid, sadly. :(

* * *

Rin sighed, gazing at her computer screen in a dark room. She didn't bother to stand up and flick on the switch, much less do anything else. On her brightly lit screen, she had her Facebook, a conversation window, and a blank word processor open. Rin glanced at the time located at the right bottom corner of her laptop. 7:10 PM. Rin let a groan escape her lips, blinking tiredly.

Today was Halloween. Yet her friends were either all too busy or their parents wouldn't let them out of their house. She asked anybody she could possibly imagine. Kaito, Gumi, Miku, Teto, Ted, Lily, Luka, Meiko, Mikuo, Neru, Haku, and Gakupo. _Every single person, _yet they all had an excuse not to go out and celebrate the event.

Rin wanted to shoot herself for the purpose to be entertained than to be so bored out of her mind.

But just at that moment, a new conversation window popped up. Rin didn't complain, her other friend wasn't even answering anymore. It was probably because her parents told her to get off the computer or something and she forgot to say bye.

The new window blinked orange every second, until Rin clicked on it. She read the name of the person.

Len...?

Weird. Wasn't he out at a party or something? That's what he told her, and that's why she didn't ask him to go celebrate Halloween with her.

_Hey, can you come over?_

Rin stared at the text in confusion. Wasn't the party starting...? He said it started at about 7...

She pressed her fingers against the keys of her keyboard and typed back: _Aren't you at a party right now? What do you mean "come over"?_

His reply was immediate. _Come to my house right now._

Rin frowned, arching a brow in response.

_Why...?_

_Just come. _Wow, he types fast.

Instead of arguing with him, she pushed herself off the chair and strode out of her dark bedroom. She squinted to let her eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She slowly walked to the stairs, climbing down gradually, thinking to herself, _Why didn't I just turn on the lights? _She mentally facepalmed for her stupidity.

Rin stepped into her sneakers, grabbed her keys, and walked out the house; locking the door on her way. She was immediately met with the coolness of the night, the wind rustling her soft honey locks, and shuffled against her ribbon. She rubbed the palms of her hands together, trying to warm herself up as she started to walk to the direction of Len's house.

His house wasn't far from where she lived. About a block at the most. It usually took her around five minutes to get to his doorstep.

Rin hugged herself as her footsteps shuffled against the ground, the sounds of crunchy leaves echoed through the night every time she stepped on them. She swore underneath her breath for not bringing an extra sweater to block herself from the cold.

When the girl finally reached her destination, she frowned at the sight. His house was dark, no lights were on in the inside nor on the porch. Rin growled when she also realized she forgot her phone. Groaning, she stepped to his doorstep, the mat saying _Welcome _underneath her feet. She brought her hand up and rang his doorbell.

Rin waited for a few moments, and still no one came to answer.

_Oh, this is just greeeaaat. _She muttered in her head. _First, I get to be a loner at home while everybody's probably having a good time, and now Len, out of all people, screws me over. This must be his plan to trick me for the night; instead of giving me a treat. I am so going to kill him tomorrow. Thank God tomorrow's a school day, I can't hold in my urge to beat him to pulp._

And as if someone heard her threat, the door clicked and shifted open, making Rin jump.

Before Rin had a chance to do anything, an arm jabbed out from the darkness inside the house, and Rin let out a deafening scream.

Then, as she did, all the lights flipped on. On the porch, and inside the house. Rin blinked in surprise with wide eyes, her breath ragged. She tried to calm down the rapid beating of her heart as her eyes darted everywhere, scanning the place. Her sight finally rested on what was in front of her.

Inside Len's house was everybody. Everybody she had asked to come celebrate today's event with her. Everybody was there. And it was Len grasping the hold of her arm.

And if Rin couldn't get anymore shocked, she did.

In unison, all of them beamed at her before crying out, "Surprise! Happy Halloween, Rin!"

Rin's expression wasn't what they expected it to be. Instead of her letting out a laugh and giving them her appreciation, she simply stated, "What the hell."

They all glanced at her with a disappointed and baffled look.

"Huh?" Miku finally spoke, "You don't like the surprise?" She frowned, her teal eyes losing its gleam. "Or do you not like surprise parties...?"

"No, it's not that," Rin confirmed, shaking her head. "It's just that... Why? You didn't have to put up a surprise party. It's just Halloween, it's not like it's my birthday or something. What was the point of this? You could've just invited me..."

They all sighed in disappointment at their failed attempt of a surprise party. Exchanging whispers, they pulled Len off of her, breaking his trance of gazing at the ground. Rin watched as they all whispered in his ear, murmuring something and making Len blush in response. When they let him go, he muttered exasperatedly: "Why?"

"Just do it!" They cried in unison.

Then Mikuo added, "Yeah, then that will be the new surp-"

His sentence was left unfinished when Miku slapped a hand to his mouth, cutting off his speech.

Len hesitated as he ran a hand through his messy golden blond locks, before walking back toward Rin. She jolted in response but he grabbed a hold of her again and pulled her inside his house. He shut the door behind her, making Rin jump.

Behind them, the audience was smirking and gazing at them eagerly.

Before Rin had a chance to speak, Len pinned her against the door, a hand on either side of her.

"L-Len...?" Was all Rin could choke out. "Wha-"

And he cut her off; not with a hand, but with a soft graze of his lips.

Behind them, they were all squealing or either slapping each other high fives and cheering Len on.

Len didn't pay attention. He was focused, as he slowly moved his lips against Rin's, before wetting her lips with his tongue. Rin moaned in response, but made no effort to push him away. She slightly opened her mouth and he immediately darted his tongue inside.

Her breathing became ragged again, and her heart was beating against her chest loudly and quickly. But this time it wasn't from fear, but from excitement. She shut her eyes tight as she felt him roam around in her mouth, exploring her, tasting her. Every time their tongues came in contact, Rin would feel a tingly sensation jolt throughout her body.

When finally she was at the point where she thought her lungs would burst from the lack of oxygen, Len released her.

She gazed up at him, flustered and sweaty, with reddened cheeks.

He smirked at her expression; moments ago he was contemplating whether he should or shouldn't do it, but now he was glad he did. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to hear the uneven pants she made, the rapid beating of her chest, and those mewls she would make that urged him on. He didn't care about the people watching, he just wanted her.

Then, finally breaking the silence, he drawled out; still smiling smugly.

"Surprise."

And in unison; behind them cried, "Happy Halloween, Rin!"

–

**A/N:** **IT'S 1.21 AM RIGHT NOW. FML.**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW I didn't make it! It passed Halloween now... Stupid story. You took too long to write. :(

Anyways, I'll let you in on a secret. My original plan was to make Rin go to Len's house, and then she'll be like, "trick or treat?" jokingly, and then he'll kiss her and blah blah blah, and then he'll say, "treat." or trick.. which ever made sense. DDDD: But I decided to be nice and let every Vocaloid in the story! D:

Oh yeah, and I also wrote this instead of studying for my Math test tomorrow. D: Fml.

But whatever, Happy Halloween! :D

Leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press the back button, whatever you want. I'll give you candy if you do the first two though! :DDD ... Even though Halloween passed... /shot


End file.
